Kickin It: What A Life To Live
by Get-Up-and-Fall-Again
Summary: Bunch of one and two shots that are in no way connected to the last. UNLESS I say so. Kick :]
1. Hot Summer Part 1

**Hey world! This is my very first fan fiction so go easy on me you can hate but it cant be too hurtful um anyways I hope you like this and I'm not so sure if its going to be any good or not so read on OHHH Btw I DON'T and WON'T ever own Kickin it if I did Kim and Jack would be so close to each until the point they cant stand to be apart ;) oh talking is in italics :)**

* * *

Kim Pov:

Today has got to be the hottest day of the year! The air conditioner can't even cool you down. Since there were no other ways to keep myself cool, I threw on a lavender tank top with dark blue short shorts, lavender flip flops and black sunglasses . After that I decided id go to the dojo to hang with the guys for a few hours since my parents wouldn't be of any help. They were passed out on the sofa snuggling with each other, I sort of barfed inside my mouth at the sight of them. I walked into the Bobby Wasabi Dojo only to find the boys shirtless on the blue mats. Even the guy I fell in love with the moment he gave me my apple. Jack Anderson has always been there for me so now I'm only trying to keep my feelings inside. I'm not sure but the girls have been telling me he might have a thing for me. I'm dyeing to know if it's true. They were all sweating at the sight of Jacks amazing six packs I was tempted to run my hands over them. When he noticed me staring he smirked and said_ "Like what you're seeing? If you want to you can get a closer look"_ and winked of all the cocky guys at my school Jack has to be the cockiest."_Whoa Jack your egos bigger then Franks head._" At that the guys laughed including jack. I walked over to the guys and sat down beside them. _"So what's crackalackin, Kimmy" "Eddie, if it weren't so hot I would have drop kicked you into next year, one don't you ever call me Kimmy again and two 'crackalackin?' really?" "Sorry the heat if effecting my brain" "For sure it's totally the heat"_ I was thinking that but it wasn't me who said it, it was Milton._ "That wasn't nice!" "Yo, let's play truth or dare!" _Jerry yelled.

Jack Pov:

After a mixture of yes's and a few fines I brought out a whipped cream bottle from Rudy's office and spun it. When it landed on Milton I dared him to go kiss Jerry's moldy sock. After his lips touched the sock for a millisecond he ran to the bathroom and sanitized his lips for 10 minutes. When he came back it looked like he was still about to hurl. When he sat back down he spun the bottle and landed on Kim. Kim was dared to jump in the fountain in the courtyard when she came back she was soaking wet. She thanked Milton for finding a way for her to cool off but all he did was smirk. He saw the way I looked at Kim and I knew he knew what I was thinking. She clothes stuck to her beautiful figure and she had no way to cover up. She was even too innocent to notice what Milton was trying to do. Yes I Jack Anderson, have a huge crush on Kimberly Rebecca Crawford. And I don't blame myself she's so amazing her eyes are hypnotizing. Smile mesmerizing and every move she makes is breath taking. Ya I know I sound like a cheesy soap opera but if you met Kim you would say the same. Anyways after Kim spun the bottle she landed on jerry and the dares continue. About twenty minutes into the game it starts to get hotter and I don't just me the weather. By now Kim is only half dry I'm currently in boxers, Eddie ate a rotten sandwich found in Jerry's locker, and Milton ripped up his science textbook and Jerry? Well Jerry has to do community service next Saturday because he the mall cop found him in the fountain. But when Eddie spun the bottle it landed on Kim, after seeing that his lips took the form of a smirk. _"Hey Kim, I dare you to hug Jack, wait no don't hug him, I dare you to kiss his six pack"_ the guys all smirked all except for me I only stared at a space on the mats. _"Do I really have too?"_ Kim asked _"Yes you do"_ that was the response from the guys_ "Shit!" "Do it Kimmy, we know you want to" _after she shot Jerry and the others a death glare she looked and me and I think I saw a hint of pink creeping up on her cheeks matching mine.

* * *

**If you really like this you should Review and tell me what you think, Because if no ones going to read this then there's no point in me writing this and wasting all of our times. So tell me what you think**


	2. Hot Summer Part 2

**Hey, I'm baaack :) Thank you to everyone that reviewed! You all made my day and I guess I can make it longer. ****LOOL Ill try to do what you guys suggested like the paragraphs and stuff. Keep reviewing, give me some feed back on what I can improve I can take it. I wanna say Thanks to: Anon because you made me laugh when you said " if anyone doesn't like it then they must not have a brain." and also to : GotAttitude4Real because of your "Please update soon, and if you don't I will probably die from anxiety" comment. I loved everyone's reviews because you were the very first ones to review my work :) so il write all your names here so you don't feel left out. sadielove2 , BringingTheLove , BAMS , GotAttidue4Real , nclhdrs1717 , bookworm8D , kickin it xo , amber , omg , kittyzheng , livy.g , anonymou , abberzzzCain , degrassigleek22 . THANK YOOU :)  
**

* * *

Last Time:

_"Hey Kim, I dare you to hug Jack, wait no don't hug him, I dare you to kiss his six pack"_ the guys all smirked all except for me I only stared at a space on the mats._ "Do I really have too?"_ Kim asked _"Yes you do" _that was the response from the guys _"Shit!" "Do it Kimmy, we know you want to"_ " after she shot Jerry and the others a death glare she looked at me and I think I saw a hint of pink creeping up on her cheeks matching mine.

* * *

Kim Pov:

_"Kim just get it over with, it's not like the guys are ganna let you go without the kiss. Plus I took a shower before I came here, so I'm clean for now that is."_ Jack. Jack he was the last person I'd expect to want this, but he's full of surprises_. "If I do it you better not freak out after!"_ Kim

The second I said that all the guys smirked, I shot the guys one last glare and told Jack to lie on the mats as still as possible. Once he lied down I looked at him and apologized for what I was about to do. I leaned down and before my lips even touched his I felt as if fireworks were let off inside of me. I quickly kissed his abs I let my lips linger a second or two longer then I should have. I decided to lick him once I let my tongue outta my mouth I felt Jacks heart beat speed up, pulled way as I got my first taste of Jakes skin. I cant believe I let myself do that. loved it, I looked to see his face a shade of rosy red.

Jack Pov:

Kimberly Rebecca Anders – I mean Crawford just kissed my abs. I think I'm in love with the way her lips felt on my skin. Wait, what was that wet thing? Oh my god! Was is her tongue? I put my hand over my stomach to feel the my skin still wet. If the guys weren't here I probably wouldn't be able to control myself, the way her lips and tongue made me feel inside was indescribable. It was as if the New Year's party came early and the fireworks were just let off. I noticed her cheeks were lit up as soon as she pulled away and faced the wall. Neither I nor the guys could see her face, speaking of the guys their faces were completely frozen in shock. "Kim did you jus-" I was cut off by Kim's hand on my mouth stopping me from continuing.

Milton Pov:

Holy Christmas nuts! I can't believe that just happened, I feel as if a meteorite passed right above us. Kim just kissed Jack, Jack enjoyed it. I'm going to faint! Wait, I wonder what Jack was about to say before Kim cut him off...

Jerry Pov:

"WOOOOOOAH, grats yo! You did the dare." "Shut up, Jerry!" Kim yelled. "Hurtful"

Eddie Pov:

"Kim, I-I like you, will you be my girlfriend? I understand if you say no but I just wanted to get it outta my system so excu" Jack was interrupted by Kim crashing her lips on his. I mentally pucked inside this is so gross, have to keep watching for practice on Stacey! When they pulled away all Kim said was "You're kidding right? Id love to." They kissed once more and this time Kim was practically lieing on top of Jack but when they pulled away rudy walked into the dojo. Looking as suprised as ever.

Rudy Pov:

"What is going on in here?" Kim was on top of Jack, Milton was fainted on the mats, Jerry was from and Edie looked sick. "Long story" Eddie mumbled.

* * *

**Welll I hope you liked it um im thinking of doing mini fan fictions in this on fan fiction or should I write one huge story , tell me what you think and don't forget to review :) **


	3. To The Naked Eye Part 1

**A/N : Thanks for the reviews everyone! I decided I'd do small one shots and sometimes two shots I hope everyone that said I should make a big story isn't mad it me, this is a two shot by the way. The story is set at school. Everyone is about 15 – 16 years old in this. Oh and you guys should really send me ideas. Um before you read this, I sort of swore and stuff so be warned. I made the characters Emily and Austin up, Also: I sort of forgot to add a disclaimer last time so here it is : I DON'T OWN KICKIN IT But the Dreams and Fan Fictions are all mine ;) Oh and if you ever think I'm taking your story idea PM me cause I don't think anyone has written something like any of my stories, and if you want to use my plot line or something just ask me because I want at least some credit for what I write , thank yooooou !**

* * *

Kim:

As soon as I walked into the school I saw Jack with his evil girlfriend, Emily Green. The two have been dating ever since she got here, 3 fucking months ago! She was the "hottest" girl in the school everyone thought she was super nice but only Grace and I know the truth. Honestly she was a bitch. She convinced Jack not to talk to me because I was just "using" him to get to popular guys. I wasn't jealous of them or anything that's for sure. Pssh! No not at all! I don't like his sparkly grey eyes, no not at all! I was simply pissed, she took my spot as head in cheer, and yes that's it! When I noticed I had walked up to my locker and opened it I noticed a small piece of orange folded up paper fall out. I looked around, making sure no one was looking and picked it up, and as soon as I saw the blue box I knew it was from Jack.

I got my books faster then I usually would and walked to my first class to drop them off. When I was walking out Grace grabbed my arm. I silently whispered for her to put her books away and come with me. She must have noticed the freaked out look on my face because she followed me quietly and that is totally unusual for her. I lead her to the abandoned part of the school, knowing no one would be there. When we got there I explained it all, every last detail. Starting from when I walked in the school to now. She told me to hurry up and open the note so we could see what it said. Here goes everything… When I opened it, it had Jack's neat printing filling the page.

He wrote "Hey Kim, it's been awhile since we last talked and I feel really bad. But Emily won't let me out of her sight for even a second! She's so creepy and she's cheating on me too, with Austin Waters, but she won't let me brake up with her. Trust me I tried 10 times already and I hope you don't mind that I went into you locker. I never really liked Emily, at first we were good but then I found out she was a slut! In the first week I caught her making out with 3 guys! I'm sorry I was ignoring you, she told me she would hurt you if I was anywhere near you or even texted you. She is very smart in evil ways, not text me or call me, I don't know how but she knows when people call or text me before it even happeneds, I have to go before she starts knocking on the bathroom door. I miss being with my best friends and with you, you're the only one keeping me sane, I love seeing your face. Keep smiling - Love Jack"

"Kim, he really cares about you and I think he's the one being used" I jumped at the sound of Grace's voice, I forget she was even there. "Maybe, your right Grace, we have to find a way to stop this bitch and show everyone her true colours" I replied. Still having butterflies in my stomach from reading the note. Grace sighed loudly and asked how we were going to do that. I didn't reply because honestly, I didn't have the slightest clue.

* * *

**A/N : Like this? I was just, you know trying to keep you guys interested, review? Tell me what you think. Oh as you might have noticed I changed the summary of the story and the title of it so sorry for the confusion, before it was called "Kickin it in the summer" You should give me some ideas for part 2 of this :) The best part bout writing is getting reviewed and knowing other people are enjoying your writing so do me a favor and tell me what you think of this , thank yoooooou :) **


	4. Let's get together

**Hey , sorry I havent updated in awhile. But I sorta had writers block at the time , I just needed a good idea to write about and so Anon gave me one this isn't the second part thought , I just need a bit more time to put it all together so I decided to write a SHORT one shot bout them and update part 2 after , sound good ? sorry if you thought this was an update. Oh and someone reviwed and said that they don't think Kim has a dirty mind , like I wrote , but I read over it and I don't see how that's dirty , I couldn't PM you cause you weren't logged in so I had to point it out here... yaa and ya I guess I did swear a lot.. Ill try to fix that Waaaait , this might seem dirty but it isn't :P and Elizabeth : made her up **

* * *

Jack Pov:

Bright lights, loud music, screaming riders we are so going to the carnival after were done at the dojo. I kept thinking bout the rides I was going to go on but when a certain blonde walked in front of me I lost all thoughts. Kimberly Rebecca Crawford. Best friend, first crush, head of the cheer team, black belt and beautiful.

"Hey Kim!" "Oh hey Jack, what's up?" "Nothing, just thinking bout going to the carnival, after practice, you in? I'm ganna ask the guys if they wanna come too." Her eyes were glistening when I asked her but as soon as I mentioned the guys, they dropped. "Um, no I'm sort of going to Elizabeth's house after." She's lying. "Kim Liz moved two months ago, did you forget?" "No I was hoping you didn't remember" she winked and walked into the dojo.

It just so happened that we were standing in front of the Bobby Wasabi Dojo. When Kim was about to walk into the change room she turned around and waved for me to follow. I made sure the guys weren't looking or else they would suspect something was going on. Once I walked in Kim was sitting on a bench beside the showers. I didn't notice this before but Kim happened to be wearing a pair of black mid thigh shorts and a pink floral tank top with red converse, while her hair was in a high ponytail. She made the simplest outfits look amazing. "So why'd you call me here?" I asked as soon I was standing in front of her.

Kim Pov:

What to say, what to say! Every time, every time I see Jack I forget what I want to say. Here goes : "Jack, Ill go to the carnival, but if I go with you the guys cant come. Deal?" "So like a date?" Omigosh, I didn't think he'd check on… screwed! "Sure Kimmy, if you wanted to go on a date with me you could have asked" I knew I was blushing already but now I think Im going to explode, its hot. "One: Its not a date and two-" I punched his arm lightly "Don't call me Kimmy" I said smirking. "But seriously wanna go to the carnival?" "DUUUUH! So it's a date" he winked as he walked out. After I was done changing I walked out of the change room. "Ready to spar?" Jack asked "sure" I shrugged it off.

We sparred four times until we were both sweating. I beat Jack once, he beat me once and twice we had a tie. Both of us are evenly matched since we've both taken it most of our lives. "Hey, guys Im ganna go take a quick shower and change be back in ten" I yelled so they all knew where I was going. I showered and changed back into the clothes I was wearing before I changed for practice. When I walked out the dojo was _almost _empty. I noticed Jack's phone sitting on the bench, so I called for him. "Jack, where are you? I know your here... Jack? Jaaaack? Jack its not funny! Come out, please?"

All of a sudden a shadow caught my attention, I slowly turned to see who or what it was. "BOO!" "AHHHHHHH!" I was so frightened I fell on the mats. Once I looked up, I saw Jack laughing as if he was going to explode. "Jack ... don't ... ever ... do ... that ... again... I almost .. had a ... heart attack!" "Awweh, Kim I didn't know you were ganna be that scared! Here get up and like so to the carnival." He held out his hand to help me up, but instead of getting up I pulled him down. He landed right on top off me and after realizing what I did I started to blush.

Jack did the same but, I dunno I think the space between us is getting thinner. The next moment was amazing, I felt the warmth of Jack's lips on mine. I closed my eyes and kissed back, the kiss wasn't too heavy but it was probably the best kiss I've ever had. Once we pulled away, I put my forehead to his and whispered "I think Its time we go to the carnival" he didn't move but he did say something "Ya, but first Kim will you be my girlfriend?" "Do you even have to ask?" I giggled as he got off me and pulled me up with him. As we were leaving the dojo, we grabbed our stuff, locked up and of coarse kissed some more and ran hand in hand to the Seaford Carnival.

* * *

**Not my best work , I hope you liked it :) Review oh and give me some ideas on what to do for the Second part of "To the Naked Eye" I'd really appreciate it.**


	5. Romance In Math Class

**I know I should be working on my other fanfiction but I wanted to give this a try, don't hate *insert heart here* **

**Oh Anon : go for it , I don't mind but if you write a story wount it be a bit confusing for the readers ? I could help you think of a different name if you want , but you can use the name im actually super happy you want to use it ^-^ it makes me proud , and there were teo readers that favoriteted ( is that even a word? LOOL ) me but didn't review :( On to the story: Kim: Italics, Jack: Normal, Jerry: Capitals , OOH the teacher is based on my math teacher his name isn't Mr. Edward tho :)**

_Hey Jack_

Hey Kim, sup?

_Not much yoou?_

Math is boooooring , does Mr. Edward's even know anything?

_Ya I think that's the reason he's a MATH teacher ;]_

Ya but maaaybe he payed the people who did his interview to let him have the job ;D

_Jack, I hate that face, I don't even think it's possible to do that_

Sure it is my brother did it once, he got hired just so he could be fired

_Your brother is retarded, no offence but I was talking about the wink face :P_

Oh, ya that makes more sense :)

_Ya so anywaaays_

HEY PEOPLE! JERRY IN THE HOOUSE! WOOOOOH!

Hey Jerry, why'd you take the note?

_Jack! Why did you LET him take it?_

HE DIDN'T LET ME TAKE IT, I SAW – AHAHAH MR. EDWARD HAS NO HAIR XD

Jerry, that was so rude! You get distracted easily :P

_Wow Jerry, just wow_

WHAT DOES THAT MEAN? IS IT FOOD?

No.

_Jerry go away, no one wants you here! _

HURTFULL!

Kim, say sorry, that wasn't very nice!

_I don't feel like it :P so no thank yooou :)_

I GET IT! YOU WANT TIME WITH YOUR BOOYFRIEND! ;D

Ahahahahaha , Jerry do you like getting hit?

_Afterschool, Dojo, Jerry get ready to be flipped onto the mats! _

NOOPE, YOU WILL BE BUSY MAKING KISSYFACE WITH JAACK. OH NOOOO! THE NOTES FALLING! :)

Kim Pov:

Oh no! We're dead! Mr. Edward just picked up the note cause stupid Jerry had to drop it on the floor! The three of us stood.

"Jerry, Kimberly and Jackson what is the meaning of this?"

"It's a note! ^-^" Jerry -_- retard. "No jizz! Jerry shut up!" Now that was me. Surprisingly Jack acted as if it didn't affect him, but his eyes told a different story. Mr. Edward started to read the note and since he's an extremely cool teacher he didn't freak out.

"Jerry, this isn't a note, it's a story Jack and Kim wrote together, and class do you wanna hear it? It's really juicy!" Oh no, after everyone yelled yes as their reply he started.

"On day Kim and I walked down the street when suddenly we found a puppy. I bent down to pick him up when Kim suddenly went all girly and started talking about how cute he was in a weird way. So I pulled him away but when I did Kim started to cry so I-"

That was enough I didn't need him to embarrass me and Jack in front of the whole class. Jerry being a retarded begged to know what happened next but I kept the note away from his grasp.

"Mr. Edward, why don't you just read the note instead of making up stories? Embarrassed about what's written?" Surprisingly enough that wasn't me, it was Jack. "No but you should be, oh ya you don't know what Jerry wrote before it fell do yooou? I think not, hey class since Jack's willing to share let's read it out loud." He winked at the both of us and started to tell us what was written.

"Okay before the note was given to Jerry, Kim wrote 'Afterschool, Dojo, Jerry get ready to be flipped onto the mats!' as a reply to that Jerry wrote 'Nope, you will be busy making kissy face with Jack. Oh no! The notes falling.' isn't that interesting everyone? We have a pair of love birds in our class!" This is embarrassing! Jack and I are both staring at our shoes while the class is clapping and chanting our names. Suddenly I was pushed from the back into an unexpecting victim. When I opened my eyes which had somehow closed when I fell, I saw Jack beneath me. The class was silent. No one spoke, nothing. I rushed to pull myself off of him but when I did he did with me. "Kiss, kiss, kiss, kiss, kiss!" the class was yelling but Mr. Edward didn't say a word. When I was about to make them shut up I felt a pair of warm lips on mine, I didn't hesitate, because I knew they were Jack's. That's a story you don't need to know. I kissed back as if I was going to be our last. When he pulled away he did something I only dreamt about. "Kimberly Rebecca Crawford, will you be my girlfriend?" "Yes" we didn't kiss again, instead we hugged. I know not that romantic but still, were getting somewhere! The class erupted with a huge awweh and their so cute but we ignored them.

**That was long , if I do so myself ;]**


	6. To The Naked Eye Part 2

**To The Naked Eye Part 2 ****SnapBackToReality Idea borrowed ****Reminder; this is a FF so I make up stuff as I go along, I know Kim's middle name isn't Rebecca I just Like it that way, toned down the swearing :] **

**Disclaimer; I own nothing except the idea **

* * *

Last Time: So basically Jack knew all along that Emily was cheating on him but couldn't break up with her because she said she would hurt Kim. He wrote Kim a letter to explain this so now Kim knows why he doesn't talk to her anymore.

* * *

Kim POV:

After reading the note Jack left me, Grace and I walked back to class. It was loud and out of control so when we walked in no one noticed as we slipped into our seats.

When I looked up it wasn't Mr. Sykes, our regular science teacher it was someone else named Mrs._Kaneswaran_. Whatever I thought I wasn't planning on paying attention anyways.

I have to figure out what to do to get Emily away from Jack, harder than it sounds. Wait maybe the problem lies in Austin? What do I know about him? He's on the football team start player or something, pretty smart, kind of cute, funnish and ... that's about it.

Wait I should talk to Austin! Maybe convince him of Emily. Harder than it sounds, I guess. When I glanced up I noticed Milton in the front row, maybe I could get him to talk to Austin for me. Milton was on the football team for awhile. That won't do, Milton and Austin never did talk. *Sigh*

What to do, what to do... while I thought of a plan the lyrics for Warzone by The Wanted filled my head. The words reminding me only of what Jack must have felt during this without anyone to help him through it. He's tough but he has a heart too.

In our house, I hate that place

Everywhere I walk I see your face

Try to erase a memory with a flame

And hope I never see you again

Standing here in this burning room

You know the end could never come so soon

It's clear to me the lies you use

The ones that kill me ain't hurting you

When I finished humming the last few words an idea popped into my head just as the bell rang. When I grabbed my books and walked up to the door I saw that Grace was already there.

She wasn't alone she was sucking face with Jerry, it's not that I don't like Jerry I'm just pissed he can kiss the person he loves while I'm busy trying to get the one I love away from a cow, wait I like cows. Oh whatever, you know what I mean!

I went back to my locker to put my books away and get my social studies text book. That was when I noticed Jack and Emily holding hands. They looked so sickeningly good together but all of a sudden Emily wrenched her hand away from Jack. What was that all abou- I saw him, Austin Waters walk out of his Chemistry class. No wonder she pulled away so fast!

As I walked up to Austin I felt Emily shoot me dirty glares as if it was enough to kill me on the spot. "Hey Austin, got a minute?" I asked as casually as I could. He merely shrugged as if girls asked him this all the time. Knowing him they probably did. He told the other guys he would see them later.

When he asked what I walked to talk to him about I got straight to the point. "Aren't you going out with Emily Green or something?" he nodded and said yes he is "Sorry to say this but I saw her swopping spit with Jack this morning, I thought you should know this. "Kim, we all know Em isn't like that. She would never cheat on me especially not with a guy like Jack. Plus don't you like him?" "Austin if I did, do you think I would have said that if it wasn't true? Nope don't think so. I saw them, you can ask her but I'm sure she will lie about it. She's been dating Jack for 3 months, ask anyone." I walked back Grace, hoping he would realize the truth.

When I looked back I saw he was shocked by what I said. Hopefully it sunk in. Part one of my plan, check and now part two is all up to Austin. "Grace, Grace, Grace, Grace, Gra" - she cut me off with an annoyed look on her face. "Kim, why did you talk to Austin? What did he say, does he know about Jack and" - I didn't want to hear her name, every time I see her I feel as if I might slap her or something.

"Grace, calm down, I went to tell him about them. He didn't know what was going on, I didn't tell him that Jack was getting cheated on, too. He didn't believe me that much, I just left him to wonder about everything." "Oh okay, he really didn't know? Wow, either she is really good at hiding it or he is oblivious or in denial" "I sort of want him to go talk to Emily about it and get it sorted out, maybe they will stay together and she will break up with Jack? That's sort of what I'm hoping for, not because I want Jack to ... whatever let's just head to class I think the bells about to ring."

Just as I finished saying my last few words, the bell rang. When I linked arms with Grace, Jerry and Eddie walked up to us. We all had social with Mr. McGuiness including Jack, except he doesn't walk with us anymore he walks with her. Even thought she doesn't have it till the third block, over protective girlfriend much? (AN: It's not a bad thing I'm just making it a bad thing for this chapter )

When we walked in to our surprise Jack was standing near my desk, I wonder what he wants and why Emily isn't still in the class. This should be interesting.

* * *

**Kay I lied this is going to be a three shot You guys will get the third part for this sometime next week I'm ****finally**** going on a summer vacation :] Um I still love Kickin' It and watch it all the time but sometimes I feel as if the shows changing, does anyone else? Im ganna keep watching it and **_**I PROMISE **_**ill finish up my Fan Fictions so you guys don't hate me so much, I still ship them and everything I find them to be PERFECT for each other They need to get together soon, that's all I have to say bout them. To everyone that supported me and PMed and Reviewed, favorite this THANKS SO MUCH! I remember the first day every time I write ShoutOutTo; Irock & Sadielove2 first ever reviewers & to the guy that goes by****ToLive4EverIsImpossible Oh and Confusedoutofmymind ; The Wanted is a band :] nclhdrs1717 don't worry mine too ;] Check them all out, they have amazing Fan Fictions :] Guess what guys, I know now how many people viewed my story, even if they didn't comment or review or whatever I thank you for getting me to 7000 + reviews & JUSTSAYING I'm not being rude, some people might find it offensive I just wanted to say thanks so yup .. Review Sorry about the Long AN most of you probably didn't even read this... Awks **


	7. To The Naked Eye Part 3

**Hey everyone! Not that any of you care but for people that do my computer is being stupid, the word document wont work XD So I uploaded an old doc & cleared the info to type this up. I would like to thank hithere102000 for joining this fanfiction & uniquemusician for reading my AN's :] To that person that sent that PM to me (I wont name names but) that wasn't cool you probably hate on everyone that stands up for people. It isnt nice when people to flaming your work so dont do it to others :P ANYWAAAAYS To The Naked Eye Part 3 OH YA Im thinking of writing a new FF tell me what you think :] Got tweeted by Christian Alexander today, be jel ;] **

Disclaimer; The only thing I own is my idea & this FF & The extra charters sadly I own Emily & Austin :(

* * *

Last Time;

When we walked in to our surprise Jack was standing near my desk, I wonder what he wants and why Emily isn't still in the class. This should be interesting.

* * *

Kim Pov;

Jack standing beside my desk? How is that possible? Where are the hidden cameras? What is going on? "Kim calm down hes not ganna kill you" Grace said as if reading my mind. Jerry gave me a slight push sending me toward Jack.

"H-hey Jack, whats up? Where's Emily? Doesn't she usually stay til the bell?" I asked while still looking around in case she was hiding behind something watching us. "Hey Kim, shes not here, she went to go talk to Austin or some thing. I'll tell you this, there are no cameras"

"Oh okay, then what do you want? Oh not to sound rude or anything its just that..." "Ya I get it, okay so I just want to let you know I saw you talking to Austin. What the He*l was that? Dont you not like him? Are you trying to get Emily to kill you?"

"Anderson, Crawford sit in your seats and face forward" Mr. McGuiness had apparently come into the classroom during our conversation and by the looks of it the class had started. We both sat down, thankfully my seat was behind Jack's and we could pass notes without getting caught.

I ripped a piece of paper out of my binder and began to write. "I wanted her to see the conversation, its part of my plan." I tapped his shoulder and when he turned around I gave the note to him. He smiled seeing that I was still talking to him.

I tuned back into what Mr. McGuiness was saying, something about a study guide? I was about to take out a piece of paper when I felt Jacks hand brush against my hair. "Sorry" he whispered. If only he knew, I thought while opening the note.

"You wanted her to be pissed at Austin and you? Cause I think it just made her want to stay with me more! Ew! ;P What is this plan anyway?" He had to ask ...

"I told Austin bout her cheating on him by going out with you and stuff so ya :P" I didn't get to finish what I was writing because Mr. McGuiness snatched it off my desk.

"So this is what you were doing, huh Kimberly" Everyone had turned around to stare at me, including Jack I mouthed "sorry" when he turned round. He saw the note and turned to face Mr. M.

"Lets see what this says, shall we?" I looked down, thank God we didn't say Emily's name or else we were both dead. When he read the note out loud the whole class was shocked. Mr. McGuiness asked who the other person in the note was, me and Jack just looked at each other and apparently it was enough to give it away.

He let us go since he felt bad for Jack being cheated on, the whole class made sure to avoid eye contact with us. "Well this is just greaaaaaat" Jack whispered when Mr.M turned

"Actually it isn't that bad, the whole class knows you were going out with her so it helps. They all know she cheated on you now so yay! Jack I told him so hey would know and that he could talk to her about it. Just tell her its over and get it over with! I can take care of myself thank you very much." I whispered back.

"Fine, when the bell rings all you guys better come with me or else its ganna be another "you cant brake up with me" speech. They get so annoying after the first 3 times."

"Deal, Anderson!" I glanced up at the clock to see how much time was left til the bell rang, 10 stupid minutes. This is going to take forever! ARGH! The Lying Game theme song thingy slipped into my mind reminding me of Emily.

"Watch out for this girl, shes got a gun for a tongue." - Butterfly Boucher Gun for a tongue

That line repeated in my head for the rest of class and by the time it ended the song had been engraved into my head. I was convinced the song was about Emily. Gross.

When I was do gathering my stuff, I walked out of the door with everyone else. Jack lead us all to Emily and asked her if he could talk to her for a minute.

"Emily I'm saying this for the last tim"- He was cut of by Emily's hand connecting with my face. "WHAT THE HELL!" I screamed at her while trying to get out of Jack and Jerry's grip to rip her hair out! "Were over Anderson, take this stupid blonde out of my sight. Buh-Bye!" she declared and walked away.

Those words caught us all by surprise. "What just happened?" I heard Grace say. "She broke up with me, didn't she?" With those words we all just stared at the air where Emily had just been moments ago.

"That works I guess?" I said pulling myself from their grip. "So Anderson is a free man now,right?" I got nods as my only reply.

* * *

**Sorry the ending sucked but its done! :] RKGHFHDGKDFDJHGDFFHGK STILL FREAKING OUT OVER THE TWEET FROM CHRISTIAN ALEXANDER! AHHHHHHEH! TWO WORDS MADE MY DAY! Do me a favor and Review ~ **


	8. Weakness

_Hey guys! I'm writing this to update you on your favorite couple! I wrote another Kick story so check it out! OH if you like "The Lying Game" please check out my other fan fiction!_

_This is what happens when you leave me alone for too long. I write about songs I love and about pairings I love. Sorry for the long wait, I know this isn't enough but here you go! I hope you like it!_

_ONE SHOT! The whole thing is in Jack's Point of view! :]_

_Listen to the song! Its called "Weakness" by The Wanted. It is honestly amazing! You will reply it a million times! :]_

_Disclaimer; I do **NOT** have the rights to the song, or the characters! They belong to *insert owner here* :]_

* * *

_**She aims a smile with the safety off  
And she's not afraid to use it**_

I opened my eyes to show a set of marvelous teeth. Whiter then I've ever seen a pair. But I soon realized they were **_hers._** That girl I've crushed on ever since the beginning.

That girl who drove me crazy, every time we were alone. That girl I love as a sister but more than a friend. The girl who made me fall in love. The only girl I will ever love. _Kimberly Rebecca Crawford._

_**She holds my gaze just long enough  
For me to feel like I'm gonna lose it**_

Her eyes are memorizing, you cant help but get lost in them ... What was I saying? Oh yeah, her eyes! That dreamy, creamy brown. That heartwarming chocolate delight.

The spark of joy she gets, when she's happy is always present in her eyes. The sad puppy dog look she gives when she wants something. I found myself being pulled into one of our famous Anderson Vs. Crawford stare off.

The first to avert their eyes automatically loses, unless you're Kim. I felt a shudder run down my spine when she pulled her gaze away. That instant pain I felt when she wasn't looking at me was enough to break the ice.

Her eyes slid down my bare chest and glided over to my abs revealing a sparkling sense of want and lust.

_**And I know that she knows**_  
_**That I know what she's doing to me**_

She leaned down and kissed my abs for a split second before pulling herself back up, on top of me. I shivered with delight as I felt her shift so both her legs were on either side of mine.

My body erupted into a blanket of warmth. This girl drives me crazy, if only she knew. She knows how I feel about her and yet she keeps coming at me and giving me more than I want.

Just to drive me insane and see how much space I will give her! She knows I would never force her into something but when she comes at me, it's hard to control yourself.

_**And she knows when she calls  
I'll fall for her every time**_

"Jack." She said in between kisses down my neck. "Jack, are you awake?"

That voice could make angels fall from the sky. When she talks to children her voice changes giving her a cuter expression. Children love her for the way she talks to them. I love it when she calls my name.

The hint of her accent is enough to make melt my heart. Yes, I Jackson Anderson am being cheesy but hey! This girl knows how to do that to a person.

"Are you trying to kill me before I can get pay back?" I teased as I pulled her down to kiss.

"Oh no you don't." She declared before I could place my lips on hers.

_**Cause I'm wrapped I'm wrapped around**_  
_**Your perfect little finger**_

"You are staying right there." Tracing her perfect little index finger over my chest. "I like seeing you shirtless. Plus you look way hotter when you wake up."

"Kim, shut up and kiss me." I said as I pulled her down once again. This time successfully pulling her in for a kiss.

Now this kiss was full of one thing and one thing only. _Lust. _Lust for each other, lust for everything. That one kiss held more meaning than any other kiss before. I _knew, _I knew she was ready or that she was starting to get ready.

"Kim, you know I'd never leave you, right?" I questioned after we pulled away.

_**And I'm trapped inside the cell  
Of every sound she makes**_

"Yeah, but I still don't think I'm ready. What if something goes wrong and I get pregnant?" She sits back up, close to the junk in my pants. A bit to close for me to feel comfortable ...

"Then I would be by your side every step of the way. Well, if you want to keep the baby. Even if you don't I'd still be there for you." I smiled as a popped myself on my elbow.

"You know if we were 19 I would have purposed to you already." This statement made her the queen of all tomatoes. Honestly, I wouldn't have it any other way.

_**She is my weakness  
She is my**** weakness**_

"You know, I would have said yes." She winked while tracing small circles on my lower stomach.

"Kim are you trying to make me attack you? You should know that is making it hard to control myself." I moaned, hoping she didn't catch it.

_**A look from her is like oxygen**_  
_**How would I keep breathing without her**_

The look from her told me otherwise. "Oh you mean this?" She 'innocently' asked while tracing more circles. "Or do you mean this?" After she said that she planted a small kiss on the area she was tracing circles in.

The moment her lips came in contact with me skin, my body erupted in flames. Of course not literally.

"Kim!" I yelled as I yanked her away from my boxer line. "Don't you think that's a little after hours?" I smirked.

_**She breaks a hole as she looks away  
Now my heart ain't beating without her** _

Something is up, she isn't looking back at me or even hitting me.

"Kimmy, what's wrong?" I asked now clearly concerned.

_**And I know that she knows**_  
_**That I know what she's doing to me** _

"I love you, don't ever leave me." She said while wiping tears from her eyes.

_**And she knows when she goes**_  
_**I'll come for her every time** _

"Don't cry. I can't face seeing you like that." I whispered as I removed her hands from her face, whipping her tears away.

"I never plan on leaving you. In fact..." I trailed off reaching for my side table.

I opened the drawer and removed a black box, showing it to her. I opened the box to reveled a ring.

_**Cause I'm wrapped I'm wrapped around**_  
_**Your perfect little finger** _

"A promise ring?" She questioned.

"Yes, I promise I will never leave you." Sliding the ring on to her long skinny fingers.

_**And I'm trapped inside the cell  
Of every sound she makes** _

"Jack, you can let go now." She joked pulling her hand out of my grasp.

"Aweh, I was just imagining how our daughters hands would feel like. She could have the same eyes as you. For all we know, she could look exactly like you." Causing her to blush.

I smirked knowing that would be her only reaction.

_**She is my weakness  
She is my weakness** _

"Ya she could, but she would have her daddy's strength and personality. You know that 'Hero Complex' I always tell you about? Maybe she can have that too. I never told you this but that's one of the reasons I love you."

This time it was my turn to blush. Not just because of the 'Hero Complex' thing but about the fact that she said she loves me.

_**I know it might sound crazy**_  
_**But I don't wanna let go** _

"I can't do this!" I yelled getting frustrated.

"Can't do what?" She questioned.

I stayed silent.

_**Now I don't mind spending every night if you don't let go** _

When she noticed I stayed quiet she said, "What can't you do Jack?"

_**I know it might sound crazy**_  
_**But I don't wanna let go** _

"Nothing, I just need you in my life." I said.

"And you have me here. Just like you said, I'm not going anywhere. I'm staying here with you."

After Kim finished her sentence she passionately, kissed my lips.

_**Now I don't mind spending every night if you don't let go**_

I pulled her down to lay down beside me. I kissed her neck lightly when she was down beside me.

_**Cause I'm wrapped I'm wrapped around**_  
_**Your perfect little finger** _

"It's pretty." Looking up at the ring that was now in the air.

"I don't think it compares to you." I whispered back. This only cased her to giggle.

_**And I'm trapped inside the cell  
Of every sound she makes**_

"Jack?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm sleepy." She said before lying her head in the space between my shoulder and neck.

_**She is my weakness  
She is my weakness**_

"Kim?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you." Placing one last kiss in her hair and drifting off into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

_Super cheesy I know but I love this song and wanted to write something for it! Once again super sorry for the late update, I will try to update more often! _

_As you may or may not have noticed I deleted a chapter because I felt it just wasn't right don't worry! I will upload it later! Just need to make a few tiny changes to it!_

_Check out my new "Tweeting Kick" Fiction! Everyone is there but a few extra people are too! :__]_

_School started so my updates for all my fan fictions will be slower but I will try to get them out!_

_**Review** and Tell me what you think! Should I do more song fics? _


End file.
